


Boosting Gold

by The_Man_With_The_Tattered_Smile



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Man_With_The_Tattered_Smile/pseuds/The_Man_With_The_Tattered_Smile
Summary: The Legends try to track down a mysterious anomaly in the time stream, and encounter Booster Gold. But is he friend or foe?





	Boosting Gold

“Captain, I'm sorry to bother you, but you asked me to let you know the instant that I detected that signal again.”  
Sara Lance stifled a moan. It was true, she had asked Gideon to do exactly that. She just hadn't thought that it would happen again so soon. And Ava had been busy with work stuff, and she'd been bored, so she'd dropped in on the Vinland settlement again, because drinking vikings under the table was fun, dammit. But she'd hoped to at least get a headstart on sleeping it off before dealing with the hangover.  
“Captain?” asked Gideon, and Sara realised that it had been about thirty seconds since the AI first awoke her.  
“I'm coming,” she said, trying to project a brightness she didn't feel at all. “Anyone else awake?”  
“Dr Palmer. I have alerted him also, and we have commenced tracking.”  
“John's asleep?” she said, half to herself, but Gideon heard her anyway.  
“Yes Captain. I can wake him if you wish.”  
“No need. Tell Ray I'll meet him on the bridge in a minute,” she said.

* * *

“Sara!” said Ray. He was annoyingly chipper, Sara noted, although the annoying part was probably more her than him. The chipper part was all him, though. Ray was just so geewhiz nice that Sara suspected he'd one day be killed by someone stabbing him in the front with one hand while they shook Ray's hand with their other.  
“What have we got, Ray?” she asked, washing down some headache tablets with a glass of water.  
“Same signal as before, but we caught it sooner this time, so we can track it more easily.”  
“Where and when?”  
“Middle of the twenty-fifth century, Metropolis,” said Ray. “I mean, the other way around.”  
“I got it, Ray. Gideon, what can you tell us?”  
“Captain, Dr Palmer is quite correct about the details, but the signal does not originate from that era and location.”  
“Where does it originate from?”  
“That's the thing, Captain. It seems to have no point of origin outside of the timestream.”  
“That doesn't make any-” Sara began, but Ray interrupted her.  
“You mean, like us?” he asked. Gideon paused for a fraction of a second – probably more like hours to an AI such as herself.  
“Yes, Dr Palmer. The signal is similar, but not identical, to the ones the Legends generate on missions.”  
“I thought we were the only ones in the timestream these days?” said Ray.  
“Technically, all things happen simultaneously in the timestream, as it is outside of time as you understand it, Dr Palmer.”  
“Okay,” Sara interrupted impatiently. “Gideon, does it match any other signals we have on file?”  
“No Captain,” said Gideon. “I would have told you if it did,” the AI added, a tad reproachfully. Sara suppressed a smile.  
“Get in touch with Ava at the Bureau and make sure it isn't one of theirs, Ray. Gideon, wake the others.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the team were assembled, more or less. More meaning that Garima was present, as she seemed to be more and more often lately; and less meaning that John Constantine wasn't. He'd left a note at least, which was progress for him. It just said “Gone to try to patch things up with Dez”, and Sara silently wished him luck.

“Okay Legends, listen up. That anomaly we've been tracking ever since Constantine broke the timestream is back, and we've got a fix on it this time.”  
“Where is English?” growled Rory, and Garima nodded a firm support. Sara tried not to think too much about Garima's breasts, but the three of them bounced with the vigor of her nod. It was very distracting.  
“He's away on personal business, Mick. Ray, did Ava confirm that the signal isn't a Bureau thing?”  
“Yes,” said Ray,”she did. How did you-?”  
“Because I told her about it after last time so she'd be tracking it too.”  
“Arriving in Metropolis, 2462, Captain. Local time is 22 hundred hours.”  
“Thanks Gideon. Where is the signal coming from, relative to us?”  
“I am landing us on the roof of the building opposite, Captain. The signal is on the third floor.”  
“Ray, you're up,” said Sara. “Recon while the rest of us make it down to the street level, and be ready to unlock the doors if we need you to.”  
“Roger,” said Ray, and shrank down to the size of a sparrow. They watched him leave.  
“Captain Lance, the building the signal is coming from is the Metropolis Space Museum.”  
“Come on, Legends,” said Sara. “We're going on a field trip.”

* * *

Ray flew through the deserted building. It was a museum devoted to science and technology, and everywhere he looked, he saw something he wished he could spend a few days learning about. He allowed himself a smile. Sara wouldn't mind him getting an eyeful, so long as he got his mission done.

He was just wondering where the security was when he almost collided with it. A small, floating robot about the size of a football hung in the air in front of him. Based on the light it was projecting, it only had one scanner and that was facing away from him, but Ray was taking no chances. He activated his suit's controls, and shrank down to a size small enough that the machine's scanner should read him just as a dust mote.

The color of the light from the scanner changed, and Ray's heart raced, but then the robot began to speed away from him, and he realised that it must have detected the same intruder he was looking for. Quickly, he fired a magnetic harpoon at the retreating security bot and hitched a ride.

The intruder, when they got to him seconds later, was no one Ray recognised. A man of average height with bleach blond hair, wearing a yellow bodysuit with blue highlights. The man moved, and his arm crossed the scanning beam, shining in the light of it. Ray realised that it wasn't yellow at all, but gold.

“Halt, intruder,” said the robot. The man turned to face them, putting on a ring he had apparently just stolen from the display as he did so. It clashed with his costume, and so did the belt he wore around his waist.  
“No, you halt buddy,” said the man, in an accent Ray couldn't place beyond 'generically American'. The man touched a control on his belt, and projected a force field that entrapped the robot, effectively immobilising it. Ray realised that he was trapped too, but he wasted no time worrying about that. Instead, he activated his comms.  
“Guys, I've found our anomaly. Home in on my position, and be careful – he can project force fields and may have other abilities.”  
“You heard the man,” said Sara in reply, and Ray heard the rest of the team acknowledge her. He was about to warn them about the security robots when the man reached through his force field and began to tamper with the inner workings of the bot. Ray shifted position, taking a place on the man's glove in the hope it would pull him out of the force field with it. The man pulled out wires apparently at random for a few seconds, and then the bot abruptly switched off. Whatever was holding it up went too, and it fell to the floor with a metallic clang.

“Damn,” said the man as he looked at the fallen machine. “Didn't mean to KO the thing, just shut it up.”

“Life is full of disappointments,” said a voice from the shadows which Ray recognised as Sara's. It was closely followed by the sound of Mick's gun powering up. Ray flew clear of the man and joined the other Legends, returning to his regular size.  
“Who are you supposed to be,” asked the man, “plain clothes time cops?”  
“We're-” began Sara, but got no further.  
“No one calls me a cop!” Mick shouted, firing his gun at the man. There was a bright flash, and by the time they could all see again, the man was gone – and he'd taken the robot with him, for some reason.  
“Dammit, Mick!” exclaimed Zara.  
“No one calls my beloved a cop,” declared Garima.  
“Damnright,” muttered Mick, and began kissing Garima.  
“Whatever,” said Sara, turning away from them. “Did you see anything we didn't, Ray?”  
“He was robbing the museum, Sara. He stole a ring and a belt – it was the belt that made the force field I warned you about, I don't know what the ring does – and possibly other stuff too.”  
“Based on his taste in accessories, it's safe to assume that the ring ain't just a piece of jewelry,” said Charlie.  
“I agree,” said Sara. Zara, who was closest to where the ring had been, glanced at the case he'd removed it from.  
“The label here calls it a 'Legion Flight Ring', whatever that is.”  
“Alex Danvers mentioned something about a Legion of Super Heroes that Kara's ex belonged to,” Sara mused. “I wonder if there's any connection.”  
“We should find out what else he boosted,” said Ray.  
“'Boosted'?” Charlie repeated mockingly. “You've been hanging out with Mick too much, Ray.” Ray smiled sheepishly.  
“We've been watching classic gangster movies with Constantine,” he explained. “I guess I'm picking up the lingo.”  
“You're starting to talk like a real person, haircut,” said Mick approvingly. “But Sara's right. We should find out what else this gold booster character took.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a tag for Booster Gold, too, but the system won't let me add one.


End file.
